


Cause I am feeling one thing (your lips on my lips)

by passwordfuckingpassword



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, One Shot, it's fluff i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21979921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passwordfuckingpassword/pseuds/passwordfuckingpassword
Summary: Hope hates the holidays. Always has.she hates them even more when she has to spend them with the saltzman twins.or alternatively3 times Hope spend the christmas with Lizzie and one time she didn't
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 6
Kudos: 185





	Cause I am feeling one thing (your lips on my lips)

**Author's Note:**

> i was gonna post this for christmas but i've been with a fever so sorry 
> 
> enjoy!!

Hope  **hates** the holidays. Always has.

well, not always. There was a time, where her father and mother were still alive, where she  _ loved _ them. Loved the way their house would fill up with her family, how they will spend everyday of christmas together. And then they died. And her family stopped visiting. 

It wasn't like that at first. The first holidays without her parents her aunt freya took her to her home. It was nice, but it wasn't the same. The next year she went with her aunt rebekah, it still wasn't the same. 

the third year, she spent it at the salvatore school. 

Her aunts came to visit, try to convince her to go home with them. she refused. 

it just wasn't the same.

That was the first time she spent the holidays with the saltzman twins. 

  
  
  


*** 

She was surprised when she woke up that morning and ran into them at the common room. Lizzie passing by her with an angry look on her face, her sister following close behind but instead of an angry look she spotted a disappointed one. Hope noticed a few tears on her eyes. 

Dr Saltzman standing in the middle of the room looking at them with sad eyes. 

She found out later that their mother wasn't able to make it. 

That was also the first time, Hope presencies one of Lizzie’s episode. 

  
  


It was late at night, around 2am in the morning. Hope couldn't sleep, plagued by nightmares, so she decided a midnight snack was due. That's where she found her, on the kitchen, surrounded by broken plates and culinary and crying. 

Hope didn't know what to do, approach the girl who hates her and comfort her or act as if she hadn't seen anything and go back to her room. Never speak of this again. Her choice was made by Lizzie when she snapped her head up and noticed her. 

“Great, just who i need to see right now” said Lizzie, disgust and hatred clear on her voice. Hope wonders when the blonde siphoner started hating her so much. Doesn't know why it hurts so much. 

“ I'm just here for some cookies and milk, Lizzie” she answered her, trying to put as much softness into her voice as she could. The last thing Lizzie needed right now was a confrontation. 

“Whatever, i don't care Mikaelson.” Hope watches as the blonde starts to pick up the broken plates around her, avoiding eye contact “ Auch” 

“ Are you okay?” she steps forward, ignoring the plates breaking under her foot, too focused on the blood dripping from Lizzie’s finger. 

“ Why do you even care!?” snaps angrily Lizzie, anger clouding her eyes. Hope feels Lizzie start to siphon from the floor, watches the furniture around them begin to violently shake. 

“Isn't that what christmas is all about? Caring about others?” answers bitterly Hope. Softens her face as she feels the ground shake behind her.  _ Focus Mikaelson _ . She softens her face “ What do you need, Lizzie?” reaches her hand, ready to touch the ship ones shoulders when suddenly Lizzie slaps her hand away. 

  
  


“Don't! If you touch me i will siphon from you. And the last thing i need is your invencible power.” Snaps Lizzie, taking deep breaths trying to calm herself. “ Just, leave. I can deal with it” 

“ I know you can Lizzie, but you shouldn't have to do it alone. Just let me help.” She raises her hands up, as a sign of peace. 

“I don't need you and your hero act, Hope! Go be the hero on someone else's story.” says the siphon, anger dripping from every word. “ Just go!” Hope hears the fridge fall behind her, tries not to flinch. 

She could leave, and try to avoid some damage, leave Lizzie to deal with it. She could also go to Dr. Saltzman room, tell on Lizzie. or…

There is no doubt on Hope’s mind that this falls on the top of her “ stupid things Hope Mikaelson has done” list. But she does it anyways. 

She takes advantage of the fact that Lizzie is looking down at her finger, still bleeding, and lunges forward, wrapping both her arms around Lizzie’s frame. Hugging her. 

Hope feels everything stop the moment she touches Lizzie, feels her heart beat slower than it was a moment ago, feels the way her breath evens out, feels..feels Lizzie tense the moment they make contact. 

_ shit  _

Before she knows it, Lizzie is siphoning from her, feels the way her magic rushes through her veins into Lizzie, feels the way Lizzie takes and takes and takes as if she knows how much magic hope has. She also feels the way Lizzie tried to figth it. Tries to get away from the hug. Hope holds her tighter. 

“Don't” she whispers “ Try to control it. I know you can” Hope feels the way Lizzie slightly relaxes with those words. Feels the way Lizzie takes a breath and then,,,the siphoning stops, and so does the shaking of the ground. Feels the way Lizzie’s body slumps into hers, exhausted. Hope holds her and doesn't let go. 

“You are okay, you are okay.” she whispers into Lizzie’s ears, doesn't mention the wetness she can feel on her neck, from Lizzie’s tears. They stay like that for an hour. 

When they pull back, neither of them mentions what happens. Lizzie too embarrassed to look into Hope’s eyes and Hope too exhausted to even make sense of what just happened. She mutters a spell under her breath and watches as the kitchen turn to look just how it did before Lizzie destroy it. Grabs her cookies and milk and leaves. 

  
  


Hope doesn't hear the way Lizzie whispers a thank you into the emptiness of the room. 

The next day, it's awkward. 

Hope hasn't really gotten much rest and the last thing she wants is to spent the day with the saltzman family on the common room, so she stays in her room for as long as she can. Until Alaric knocks on her door and tells her to come down to have some hot chocolate. 

She agrees, only to get out of her room for a few minutes. The moment she walks into the common room she can feel Lizzie’s penetrating stare on her. She looks back at her ready to see that anger and hatred that has clouded Lizzie’s eyes for as long as she remembers, but instead what she sees is... _ confusion? _ Hope doesn't have time to decipher what it means before Lizzie snaps her eyes away and she's dragged down to the couch by alaric and handed a hot chocolate. 

she stares at her for the rest of the day. Hoping Lizzie would look back. 

“Wanna play scrabble?” Hope snaps her eyes away from Lizzie and looks up to the voice. It’s Josie, wearing a Santa hat and holding a game of scrabble on both her hands. She looks adorable and if Josie had approached her like this a few month ago, with Hope’s crush on Josie pretty active she would've freaked the hell out. But she's over it. 

“Uhm..ye-Yes, sure.” Well, mostly, over it. Josie is attractive and Hope it's only human. Well, not really. 

  
  


What Hope doesn't notice, too distracted trying to hide the blush that it's now very present on her face, it's the jealousy on Josie’s eyes and the way she glares at her sister. 

  
  


The rest of the holidays are...cordial. Lizzie doesn't snap at her and Josie makes an effort to include her into their conversation, so Hope tries, too. And it's good and cordial and awkward at times but  _ bearable _ .

she thinks maybe her and the twins can get past these past few years and  **try** .

Then the holidays end and Lizzie is back to snapping at her and Josie isn't even talking to her and Hope is alone again. 

***

The next time she spends the holidays with the twins it's the next year. Hope is still refusing to go with her aunts and uncles. they call her, wish her a merry christmas and that's all. It's for the best. 

This time the twins mother had actually made it, arrived the night before to the surprise of Lizzie and Josie who run up to her the moment they saw her. Hope thinks bitterly it mush me nice to have a mother to hug. 

They decided to stay here, spend the holidays at the salvatore school. All of them together, plus Hope. 

For the first time in years Lizzie has no smart comment about Hope alway joining their holidays, too preoccupied with her mother. To be honest, Lizzie hasn't said a word to her since break started. Not that Hope cares or anything… 

  
  


( she does care) 

Caroline is..nice. She doesn't talk much to Hope tho, doesn't really look at her. Hope knows the history she had with her father, wonders if she can't look at her because she sees too much of him on her. 

She doesn't exclude her from celebrating with them tho, she's actually the one to knock on her door on christmas eve and ask if she wanted to have dinner with them. Soft smile on her face. 

The dinner goes..fine. Hope feels awkward for most of it, but Dr. Saltzman, bless his soul, tries to involve her in the conversation as much as possible. Even Josie talks to her. 

  
  


Lizzie ignores her for the whole dinner. No smart comments, no hateful glances, just silence. 

Hope hates it. 

She leaves the table the moment she's done with her food, not wanting to intrude anymore into the forbes-saltzman family time. Bids them goodnight, and leaves. 

( If Hope stays by the dining room door longer than expected, looking back at the family image behind her well, that's Hope’s business) 

  
  


She dreams of her family that night. It's not new, she dreams of them every night. But most of her dreams are plagued by death and blood this one is plagued of good memories and happier times. And it hurts way  **more** than any nightmare 

  
  


It reminds Hope of what she had. Christmas filled with people, loud parties on her aunt Rebekah house, with all of them. Together. 

It reminds Hope of what she can't never have, anymore. 

  
  


She wakes up, tears plaguing her eyes and her chest hurting. She feels like the wall are closing in on her and she need to get  **out.**

She runs out of her room as fast as she can, whit her whole body shaking violently. She ends up on the kitchen. 

Lizzie is there, sitting by the kitchen counter nursing some milk and cookies. Hope would laugh at the irony of it all if she didn't feel like she was gonna break at any minute. 

“ Of course, you are here too.” Lizzie says her back to her. Hope wonders how she even knew she was there. “ Here for your 2am cookies and milk?” This time she does turn, smirk presence on her face that disappears the moment Lizzie’s eyes fall on her. 

“ Wait, are you okay Hope?” She stands up as if she wanted to approach the wolf but she stops. Stays still on the middle of the kitchen. Blue eyes filled with worry. 

“ Ye-Yes, i'm fine. I just need some water.” Hope breathes out, knows by the unimpressed look on Lizzie's face that she doesn't believe her. She goes to the fridge, takes out the bottle of water from them and reaches for a glass on the cupboard above her. Her hands are shaking so bad, she can't even pour the water into the glass properly. She growls, annoyed at herself for not being able to control her emotions. Mad at her parents for dying and leaving her alone, at her family for not trying hard enough to spend the holiday with her. At Lizzie, for treating her like shit when she hasn't done anything, at Josie for talking to her on christmas and ignoring her the rest of the year. At the world, for being so cruel to her. 

  
  


She's spiraling. Can feel her eyes turning yellow and as much as she tries to turn them back. She can't. 

And then she feels a hand over hers. Feels the shaking stop. 

“Here, let me. I will do it.” Lizzie is standing right behind her. Holding the hand that's trying to put the water into the glass. Hope lets go of the bottle of water, dumbfounded. Misses Lizzie's touch the moment it lets her hand go. 

Hope watches as Lizzie pours her a glass of water, hands it to her. All the sharpness that she's always related to Lizzie is nowhere to be found. Instead her face is painted by a softness that Hope has never seen. 

She takes the glass.Drinks from it and ignores the way Lizzie doesn't take her eyes of her. She feels  _ vulnerable  _ which is not something Hope is used too. 

“Your eyes are yellow” points Lizzie out, when Hope has finished her water and the silence became tense. 

“I know” 

“They look pretty..cool” Lizzie looks as if she's struggling to get the word out. Hope smirks, feels her body relax. This Lizzie, she can deal with. 

“ Cool?” she teases. Soaks in the way Lizzie blushes and avoids her eyes.  _ interesting _

“Yeah, looks like something an emo boy would be into” Hope observes the way Lizzie plays with her hair, still not looking at her. 

“An emo boy?” 

“Yeah, you know, the kind of boy who marathons twilight in hopes to know everything about vampires and werewolves with the ends of finding one for themselves” explains Lizzie. Hope can't help but laugh out loud.

“But..i gotta say, as much as it pains me, they look good on you. Yellow looks good on you.” continues Lizzie. 

“Is that..a compliment Lizzie Saltzman?” says Hope with a mock shock expression 

“Don't get used to it Hope Mikaelson” fires back Lizzie, without missing a beat. Hope can't help but smile, she may not know why the blonde hates her so much but she's gotta admit the way Lizzie always gives back as hard as she gets. 

“I won't” she says, biting back the grin that's threatening to come out. Hope can feel herself relax even further, feels the way go back to normal. Who would of thought Lizzie Saltzman would be the one to calm her down from a panic attack. 

They don't talk much after that, Hope watches as Lizzie finishes her milk and cookies and watches her leave. She stays in the kitchen for a while, not wanting to go back to her room so soon. 

When she gets back, an hour later, she finds a present on her bed.

It's a yellow sweater. There is no card, no name, but Hope knows exactly who is it from. 

Hope wears the sweater the next day and Lizzie pays more attention to her tha day that she had all year. 

  
  


and then break ends, and whatever form of friendship Lizzie and her had over the holidays, it's gone. 

( and if sometimes over the year, Hope wears the yellow sweater just so Lizzie would look at her longer than she should, well that's Hope’s businesses.) 

  
  


***

The next year, they don't spend it together. 

Landon is back. Hope is confused, and Lizzie and Josie are on Europe with their mom. And Hope decides maybe this year she'll go with her family too, except Landon doesn't have anywhere to go and she feels bad so...she stays. 

It's nice, they go out on dates, bake cookies together, watching stupid christmas movies, it's good. But Hope feels as if something is missing. 

  
  


and maybe she goes down to the kitchen at 2am on christmas day, expecting to find broken plates and a blonde figure munching on some cookies and milk. 

  
  


she doesn't know why she feels disappointed when she doesn't find it. 

***

The next christmas she spends with Lizzie its right after Malivore, and her and lizzie are...friends? 

But there is a problem tho. It's not christmas. It's october, so imagine her surprise when she got out of her room and she tackled by some kids wearing christmas hats. She was even more surprised when she went out and found  **snow**

  
  


Either Hope was the only one on this goodman school that owns a calendar or there is a new monster. Which is  **great** , just what Hope needed a christmas monster. 

The worst thing isn't the snow on the middle of october, nor the egg ponch everywhere, no the worst thing was how  **happy** everyone was. 

It sends shivers down Hope’s back. 

Hope hates christmas. She has enough with celebrating it once a year, she doesn't need to do it  **twice** . So she goes to the person she knows hates christmas as much as her. 

  
  


“Lizzie” 

“We get it Hope, you are back. Now disappear again.” relief washes over Hopes body at the bitchy answer from the blonde 

“Thank God! You are still a bitch.” she heads towards Lizzie, who's lying on the bed. The moment the siphon sits up she hugs her. Feels the way her body tenses at first but immediately relaxes. 

“What is happening?” says the blonde with confusion dropping from each word, still hugging hope. 

She pulls away to answer Lizzie, feels and emptiness the moment their bodies pull apart. “ I don't know. Everyone is so happy and they think it's christmas. And also it's snowing.” 

“What” Hope watches as Lizzie stands up heads towards the window to look outside. “ It's october!” she says as she moves towards her closet “ What am i gonna wear?”Hope feels a grin form on her face at Lizzie's words -  _ of course that would be her first worry. -  _

“ Look, i'm guessing it's the new monster of the week. I will deal with it. But i need you to do something for me.” Hope watches as Lizzie stands up, a pile of clothes on her arms. 

“You want me to find the hobbit don't you?” Hope wonders when Lizzie got so good at reading her. Begur she can answer her Josie enters the room. Cookie plate on her hands. Hope can see the fear on Lizzie’s eyes when the twins starts talking. 

“Go.” she whispers quietly to Lizzie. Hears her breath out with relief and run out of the room.“ What kind of cookie?”  _ this was gonna be a loooong day.  _

  
  


it was indeed a long day. She had to fight santa, destroy littles pedro dream and control herself from murdering Kaleb most of the day. So yeah, it was a really fucking long day. 

  
  


Which is why Hope was down by the kitchen eating some cookies, she deserve it, damn it. 

She may also be waiting for Lizzie, since the blonde siphoner wasn't back yet and the kitchen had the best look into the front door. 

“Your hobbit of a boyfriend is dead on my trunk” said a voice startling Hope. 

“not my boyfriend.” replied automatically Hope “Wait! When did you get here? i didn't see you come in?” 

“You waiting for me Mikaelson?” 

“Yes. I was worried” 

“Oh” Hope watches as Lizzie pauses for a moment, as if not expecting g Hope’s answer. “Well, i've been here for a while actually, i've been waiting for the hobbit to wake up but he's taking longer than usual so i thought i would come for a snack.” 

“Cookies and milk?”

“You read my mind” 

they stay there for a while, both of them enjoying their milk and cookies, surrounded by a comfortable silence and just enjoying each other's presence. 

“Well” breaks Lizzie the silence “ I better head back, see if the mophead is awake” 

“Okay. Thank you Lizzie.” she looks Lizzie in the eyes, hopes the blonde can see how much she means it. 

“Don't mention it” waves it off the blonde. 

“Oh, i forgot.” Hope watches with confusion as the blonde heads back, straight to her and,,,kisses her. 

Hope closes her eyes and enjoys the feeling of Lizzie's lips on her. She raises her arms to the back of the blondes neck, she's about to deepen the kiss when Lizzie pulls back, enjoying the way Hope follows her lips unintentionally. 

“W-What..What was that?” 

“Next time you wanna kiss me, Mikaelson, you don't need mistletoe for that” says the blonde as she lifts Hope’s chin up, leaning in for another kiss. 

“See you later, furball” Hope watches with dumb expression on her face as Lizzie leaves, moving her hip way more than necessary. 

She looks up, at the mistletoe and...maybe Kaleb can live another day. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments help me get better from my cold. The doctor said so. 
> 
> also follow me on twitter @hope_saltzman (display name on tw is clau)


End file.
